Obviously, Sherlock!
by mabaebae
Summary: 221 de Baker Street. Sherlock Holmes. John Watson. El equipo de dos, 15 años después, sigue en activo. Y tienen una nueva arma, una nueva mente. Perspicacia en estado puro. Una vaga de asesinatos recorren Europa y el siguiente destino es Londres: Lestrade confía en Sherlock y Watson para descubrirlo pero... ¿en quién confían ellos?
1. 1 Tres semanas en Bruselas

**Tres semanas en Bruselas**

La casa parecía estar en completo silencio, sin alborotos ni alteraciones en el ambiente. La maleta fue arrastrada por su dueña hasta quedar a un lado de la puerta, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su chaqueta y la colgaba en el perchero del recibidor.

— _¿Hola?_ —preguntó en alto, sin obtener respuesta— _¿Hay alguien aquí?_ —preguntó de nuevo

No obtuvo más que el puro y magnífico silencio, algo turbio y desesperanzador. Se encogió de hombros y decidió revisar su dormitorio, dejando allí la maleta sin desempaquetar y regresó sobre sus pasos, tomando su chaqueta y abandonando el edificio con rapidez. Si no estaban allí, estarían en su hogar: 221 de Baker Street. Le tomó poco tiempo llegar hasta allí, aún recordaba las líneas de bus que necesitaba para acercarse al prolífico centro de Londres: tras alcanzar la parada de bus, caminó un par de manzanas hasta llegar al portal donde estaba segura que estarían ambos hombres. Llamó a la puerta, hasta 4 veces, sin tener respuesta alguna.

— _Estarán en algún caso…_ — susurró para sus adentros, observando el número enmarcado en la puerta— _¿Señora Hudson?_

No había absolutamente nadie en el edificio, lo cual era extraño: la señora Hudson ya no estaba para trotes, ella lo sabía bien, siempre estaba en su casa, dispuesta para preparar té o ser la perfecta anfitriona para el cuerpo de policía en busca de Sherlock Holmes y el Dr. Watson. Ya preocupada, la joven buscó su teléfono con impaciencia, tecleando el número de ambos detectives.

— _A la mierda la sorpresa…_ — bufa, marcando primero los números del Dr. Watson

Escuchó el tono 6 veces, lo cual indicaba que no respondería de ninguna manera. Probó a continuación con el número del detective Holmes. Tampoco tuvo suerte, lo que hizo que soltase un profundo suspiro. Tras unos pocos minutos, recibió un mensaje: " _Estación de policía. Pide un taxi y llegarás en 10 minutos. SH_ ". La muchacha sonrió al comprobar que no estaba del todo desamparada y alzando el brazo, acercándose a la acera, consiguió parar uno de los múltiples taxis que circulaban por allí.

— _Creo que vas a recibir visita, John_ — susurró por lo bajito, inclinándose hacia su compañero

— _¿Disculpa?_

Con las manos contenidas a su espalda, Sherlock sonreía ante la incredulidad de su amigo John, con el gesto de enfado y el ceño fruncido: Lestrade les estaba reteniendo, por supuesto, ante las sospechas de un posible asalto a nivel nacional del que habían recibido misteriosos avisos. Necesitaban la ayuda de Sherlock, pero éste estaba pendiente de su teléfono, deduciendo sin dificultad alguna lo que en cuestión de minutos sucedería, para sorprender a su amigo Watson.

— _Greg… está claro que no necesitas nuestra ayuda para solucionar esto_ — sentenció Holmes

— _¡Os he llamado porque SÍ necesito tu ayuda, Sherlock!_

— _Oh, estoy seguro de que has aprendido mucho en estos años…_

Greg Lestrade era el primero de todo el cuerpo de Policía que podría declarar que su relación amor-odio con el detective era longeva y desastrosa como con el resto de oficiales (exceptuando John, claro). Y odiaba tener que recurrir a él, a pesar de tantos años y a pesar de tantos casos resueltos… nadie como Sherlock para afilar los cabos y unirlos de forma precisa.

— _Es una lástima. Pero John y yo tenemos planes y tenemos que irnos inmediatamente_ — declaró Sherlock con contundencia

— _Ehm… no, no tenemos planes_ — argumentó John

— _Sí, Hamish, tenemos que irnos_

Después de tantos años, John tenía claro que _Hamish_ era el código adaptado para escaquearse de Lestrade cuando comenzaba a aburrirse. Pero Lestrade también lo sabía. Agarrando a John por el brazo, un pequeño tirón y fue suficiente para estar ambos caminando hacia la salida de la estación de policía, alzando el brazo para pedir un taxi. Ocho minutos después, otro taxi aparcaba frente a la estación, con la joven bajando con toda ilusión, queriendo encontrar allí a Sherlock y a John.

— _¿Y qué querías decir con lo de "_ creo que vas a recibir una visita" _?_

Se había acomodado en su butaca, con el portátil sobre su regazo y revisando el correo, despreocupado, mientras Sherlock deambulaba por el apartamento.

— _Oh, nada… era una excusa para salir de la estación_

— _Pero me lo dijiste al oído. No era una excusa, era algo que solo yo debía saber… ¿no?_

— _Posiblemente_

Los ojos de John rodaron hasta percibir la figura de Sherlock, en la cocina, en busca de algo en las alacenas, de forma casi compulsiva.

— _¿Queda algo de té rojo?_

— _¿Té rojo? No lo sé, ¿le has preguntado a la señora Hudson?_

— _Hoy no está, se ha ido esta mañana a la revisión_

— _Oh, es cierto_ — recordó John— _¿entonces para qué quieres el maldito té? No te gusta el té rojo. Solo a…_

— _¡TE VOY A MATAR, SHERLOCK!_

La voz era inconfundible, una voz que ambos hombres habían echado de menos entre aquellas paredes. Un fuerte estruendo, al subir las escaleras les alarmó, mientras John se ponía de pie sin aún asociar todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Acaso era posible…? En el salón, entrando cual caballo de carreras, la joven enardecida, bajita y de rostro dulce con gesto de enfado, de cabello castaño y rizado, ojos azules con motas castañas, gritaba con todo énfasis que estaba dispuesta a empalar a Sherlock Holmes.

— _¡Me has hecho dar dos vueltas a la ciudad para nada!_

— _¡Rosie!_ —exclamó John, sorprendido y gratamente, al ver a la joven, mientras se acercaba a abrazarla. Ella le corresponde— _Cariño, no sabía que volverías hoy… ¿Cómo no me avisaste?_

— _Era una sorpresa. Vine, no había nadie, os llamé… Sherlock me envió a la estación de policía y allí me dijeron que acababais de marcharos a toda prisa…_

Padre e hija, abrazados estrechamente, miraron con el ceño fruncido hacia Sherlock, que sonreía con cierta diversión.

— _Bienvenida a casa, Rosie. Estaba a punto de prepararte un té_

Soltando el abrazo de su padre, Rose se encaminó hacia Holmes, para propinarle un leve golpe en el brazo y luego, abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas, inspirando hondo.

— _Es bueno estar de vuelta en casa…_ — susurró, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro contra el pecho de Sherlock

— _Es bueno que estés de vuelta en casa_

— _Me debes 30 libras, Sherlock…_ — murmuró, sin reaccionar ni un ápice

— _¡No te has gastado todo eso en el taxi!_

— _Lo sé. Es por las molestias que has causado…_

— _Definitivamente, es hija tuya, John_ — murmuró molesto

Y no había nada que hiciese sentirse más orgulloso al doctor Watson que su pequeña Rose, su niña… su (ahora) adolescente rebelde y con carácter, su pequeña copia en temperamento, inteligencia y determinación.

La tetera comenzó a silbar con fuerza una vez el agua se había hervido en su interior, con el inspector retirándola del fuego. Oía de fondo la conversación de John con su hija, que parecían no haberse visto en 10 años.

— _¿Y como se te ocurrió venir tan pronto?_

— _No lo sé, papá. Estaba ya aburrida de Bruselas y bueno, últimamente las cosas no van tan maravillosamente bien por allí, así que decidí regresar para estar con vosotros_

— _Supongo que debo agradecértelo, ¿no?_

— _Sin duda, papi querido_

El tono de Rose era mordaz, como siempre: se había convertido en una joven de 16 años, inteligente, cariñosa, con gran temple y con inmensa curiosidad. Rodeada por el doctor Watson y su inseparable Sherlock, el entorno de la pequeña Rose había sido absolutamente frenético y mediático. Dirigió la vista hacia Holmes, que estaba rellenando la taza de cerámica que la joven guardaba en Baker Street desde que era una niña.

— _¿Me has echado de menos, Sherlock?_

— _No mucho. Hemos estado ocupados. Cuéntaselo, John_

— _He estado al tanto. También hay Internet en Bruselas_

— _No lo dudo. Solo cuestiono tu capacidad de interés estando a kilómetros de distancia, en un curso de estudio intensivo al que probablemente no hayas prestado atención. Voulez-vous du thé avec sucre?_

— _Bien sure, Monsieur. Merci beacoup_

Las cejas de John se arquearon, pues después de todo, su hija no parecía haber desperdiciado las últimas 3 semanas en Bruselas como Sherlock parecía querer demostrar. Con cuidado, el detective acercó la taza de té al comedor, entregándosela a la chiquilla que la aceptó de buen grado.

— _Y… ¿te gustó Bruselas? ¿Me echaste de menos tú a mi?_

— _¡Oh, por supuesto, papá! Bruselas es precioso, me gusta mucho. Me he hartado a comer gofres, muchos, muchos gofres… y si, te he echado de menos. A pesar de llamarte todos los días_

Rose puso los ojos en blanco, pero enseguida arrancó una carcajada sonora, que Sherlock contemplaba en silencio, con la respuesta en cadena de John, otra sonora carcajada.

— _He leído que habéis tenido mucho trabajo_

— _Oh… no es nada, cielo. Ya sabes, lo de siempre…_

— _No lo sé. Porque nunca me dejáis participar_

Una pequeña sonrisita, un atisbo de satisfacción se asomó en el rostro de Sherlock al ver como procedía la conversación. La frustrada y desesperanzada Rosie soñaba con trabajar con ellos, como era evidente: durante sus primeros años de vida, a Sherlock le había resultado un verdadero estorbo la niña, requiriendo la constante atención de John (especialmente, tras la muerte de Mary) y ahora, que era una joven precoz e inteligente, ansiaba que aprendiese las dotes de Watson y del propio Holmes… pero John quería mantener a su hija alejada de todo ese mundo de crímenes y de investigación criminal. Lo que el buen doctor no sabía era el constante arraigo de Sherlock, su trabajo para llevar a la pequeña una y otra vez a la morgue (junto a la escandalizada Molly Hooper), contándole absolutamente todo sobre cada crimen o incluso, su entrenamiento precoz en el arte de la deducción desde que la niña había comenzado a articular vocablos y a caminar sobre sus propios pies.

Rose Watson, en el fondo, llevaba una vida totalmente normal: sí, era reconocida como hija del Dr. Watson y ahijada de Sherlock Holmes, pero había acudido a la escuela primaria de St. Vincent Street durante su infancia y actualmente, asistía al St. Marylebone, en sus estudios de secundaria. Tenía su grupito de amigos y amigas, realizaba actividades extraescolares y estaba muy interesada en viajar y aprender idiomas, de ahí su curso intensivo de 3 semanas a Bruselas. Y era inteligente, muy inteligente.

— _Cariño, no arruinemos tu bienvenida…_

— _Claro, Hamish. Sin problema_

Su acidez al contestar era puro entretenimiento para Sherlock, que se mantenía al margen, tan solo escuchando y disfrutando de la elocuente joven que, de alguna manera, habían criado entre los dos. A John no le gustaba nada que fuese así, que tuviese ese efecto rebote al instante, con cualquier negativa a sus intereses… pero nunca había sido capaz de coartar su libertad de expresión, dado que no consideraba que hubiese cruzado alguna línea insalvable.

— _Rose… no quiero que te pongas de morros nada más llegar a casa. Deja que tu padre disfrute de su niña mientras aún decide regresar a casa, ¿si?_ —pidió Watson, con un tono cálido y amistoso, que ablandó a su única hija— _La señora Hudson se morirá de felicidad al verte de vuelta_

— _¿Dónde está, por cierto? Me he preocupado al ver que no estaba en casa, cuando vine antes…_ — explicó, dedicando una fugaz mirada de rencor a Sherlock— _¿se encuentra bien? ¿O me he perdido algo importante estas semanas…?_

— _No, no, tranquila, ha ido a una revisión médica_

— _Uhm… ¿revisión médica? ¿con un médico en casa?_

Por sorpresa, la habitación se inundó con las carcajadas de Sherlock, ante las atentas (y sorprendidas) miradas de los Watson. Era algo inaudito, extraño y que raramente sucedía, ver a Holmes riéndose tan escandalosamente. Pero en silencio, esperaron su explicación.

— _¡Oh, John! Deberías dejarla trabajar con nosotros… es sagaz y tiene una gran perspicacia. La necesitamos en el equipo_

— _Sherlock, el equipo somos tú y yo. Rose es una niña_

— _No soy una niña_ — intervino Rose

— _Eres una niña_ — respondió John, mirándola por un instante y regresando la vista enseguida hacia Sherlock— _Tengo suficiente con ser tu niñera, como para estar constantemente preocupado por si mi hija está bien_

— _Siempre estás preocupado por si tu hija está bien_ — retractó Holmes, rodando los ojos como si fuese obvio— _Además, así estaría bajo tu mando y la podrías controlar en todo momento_

— _¡Hey!_ — se quejó la joven

— _Lo siento. Lo siento… sé que os gusta hacer complot y que tratáis de que acceda. Pero Rosie es una niña, tiene 16 años y no voy a dejar que mi hija se meta en situaciones en las que ni yo quiero involucrarme. Está decidido_ — concluyó el doctor, con el semblante serio y arqueando las cejas, para que nadie objetase nada más— _Además, había pensado que estaría mejor en un colegio interna_

— _¿Interna? ¿Qué harías tú sin mi día a día?_ — replicó Rose

— _¿Trabajar tranquilo?_

— _Te morirías sin mí_

— _Exageras_ — comentó John, con una leve risa de incredulidad

— _No exagera_ — sentenció Sherlock

Los ojos claros de Sherlock se cruzaron con los de Rose: John no podía enterarse de lo que ambos habían descubierto recientemente, de lo que habían charlado casi cuatro semanas atrás, cuando la joven había tomado la decisión de viajar a Bruselas. El pobre John no entendía a qué jugaban, pero simplemente se rio, siguiéndoles la broma; a continuación, Rose siguió las risas y con un gesto sutil, animó a Sherlock a reírse también. Después de unos breves minutos, se formó el silencio.

— _Así que… ¿un internado?_

— _Si. Bueno, he pensado que es mejor que dejarte sola de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?_

— _Nah_ — aseguró la joven, con una sonrisa— _Como en casa, en ningún sitio, papá_

— _¿Tú qué opinas, Sherlock?_

— _Creo que deberías dejarla tal y como está_ — sentenció con seriedad, pues resultaba evidente que no duraría ni una semana en el internado— _Pero si pudieses reconsiderar la oferta d…_

— _¿Ves?_ —intervino Rose— _Papá Sherlock tiene toda la razón. Mejor en casa, junto a vosotros, para cuidaros_

La sorprendida reacción de ambos fue positiva, pues la última vez que Rose había pronunciado esas palabras, tenía alrededor de 10 años y nunca más le había llamado así. Pero la joven Watson, como había dicho Sherlock, era perspicaz y sabía cómo usar sus armas más afines. Y estaba en casa, estaba para cuidarles… especialmente a John.


	2. 2 Un experimento portugués

**2\. Un experimento portugués**

El temblor de las paredes era perpetuo e incesante, como el dolor de cabeza de Rose, que martilleaba sus sentidos: su regreso a Londres había sido celebrado, de forma privada, con algunas de sus mejores amistades y, por ende, había sido una gran juerga que Rose Watson había llevado a cabo con la más absoluta discreción. Al levantarse de la cama, las náuseas volvían a su ser, combatiendo con el temblor de la casa, de su cabeza y de su esófago que quería despejar la zona. Arrastrando los pies por la moqueta, había alcanzado el baño donde irremediablemente, el contenido alcohólico de su estómago se vertió en las aguas residuales, tirando después de la cadena y evaporando todo signo de malestar por unos segundos. El silencio se hizo arte por unos brevísimos instantes donde la joven casi pudo distinguir en su propio cuerpo la velocidad de su pulso, de cómo discurría la sangre, cómo todo se reorganizaba para darle un poco de calma.

— _¿Resaca?_

Con su consecuente sobresalto, Rose se precipitó contra el váter al oír la voz de su padre, que sonreía con cierta malicia, mientras giraba su cucharilla en su taza de café con calma, parsimonia, observando a su hija en el peor momento para estar consciente y respirando. Como pudo, Rose se recompuso despacio, recobrando todo el malestar, el mareo, las náuseas, incluso el ficticio temblor de las paredes que hostigaban su tranquilidad de nuevo.

— _No, solo… me ha sentado mal la cena de anoche_

— _Ah, bueno. Solo me había parecido oler la peste a ginebra, pero… será que me he equivocado, ¿cierto?_

No iba a atormentarla, Rosie era lo suficientemente lista para captar el mensaje de su padre y saber que no le echaría una bronca, que semejante resaca era castigo bastante para adecuar su conducta y que cortase por lo sano con esa afición que resultaba incipiente desde que había cumplido los 16. Si en realidad él supiera que no era ni la primera ni la segunda…

— _Sherlock vendrá enseguida. Deberías ducharte, cielo, te sentirás mejor y más despejada_

— _¿Es un consejo como médico o como padre responsable?_

— _Como más te guste. Nunca te he dado caramelos como médico, así que yo optaría por la segunda_

Antes de retirarse para darle privacidad a su hija, se acercó a besar su cabeza: su cabellera riza, enredada hasta la más ínfima fibra de su cabello, hecho un auténtico desastre que sabía que conseguiría domar tras su sesión de potingues y lavados. Ella respondió con un leve suspiro, de evidente malestar y cansancio, cerrando la puerta y preparándose para tan necesaria ducha.

Al otro lado de la puerta, John preparaba el desayuno para su hija y para Holmes, que estaba pisando parte de la acera correspondiente a la entrada de su hogar. Unos segundos después y el sonido del timbre resonó por toda la casa, llevando al Dr. Watson a su encuentro para abrir la puerta: tras los habituales saludos matutinos, Sherlock accedió sin guía alguna hacia la cocina, donde observó que el desayuno estaba siendo preparado. Pan de molde, sartén con mantequilla, queso para fundir, bacon y huevo.

— _¿Alguien con resaca?_ — preguntó el detective

— _Uhm… Rosie se ha levantado hace un rato, anoche celebraron sus amigos una fiesta de bienvenida y bueno… tiene 16 años_

— _Gran explicación, exenta de respuesta a mi cuestión. ¿Se ha emborrachado?_ —inquirió de nuevo

— _Si, ha vomitado como un litro de ginebra nada más levantarse_

— _Eso es físicamente imposible_

— _Soy doctor, ¿recuerdas?_

— _¿Y estás preparando una bomba calórica para evitar el malestar de Rosie?_

— _Algo así…_

— _Déjame a mi_

Tomando el mando en la cocina, Sherlock se dispuso a comenzar a cocinar con toda su habilidad disponible, bajo la atenta mirada de John, cruzado de brazos, esperando a ver su maravillosa obra.

— _Quizás no seas consciente de su argumento cultural, pero estás preparando para tu hija un plato gastronómico llamado_ francesinha _o "pequeña niña francesa", originario de Oporto, Portugal, donde se tuestan 6 rebanadas de pan de molde, se cocinan dos filetes de cerdo o ternera, chorizos frescos, jamón, queso, se monta un sándwich de tres pisos con los ingredientes bien organizados, se pone queso de fundir por encima, se tuesta al horno y se le añade la salsa especial que no es más que una mezcla de salsa de tomate, picante y cerveza. ¿Crees que tu hija necesita más alcohol en su organismo?_

Mientras se explayaba en su perorata informativa, Sherlock dedicó sus esfuerzos en tostar las rebanadas de pan, preparar el bacon y colocarlo todo para fundir después el queso por encima del sándwich.

— _Creo que un simple café habría sido suficiente_

— _Supongo que si. Creo que he emocionado demasiado por tenerla de vuelta en casa_

— _John, solo ha estado fuera tres semanas. Nos hemos divertido, ¿cierto?_

— _Lo sé…_ — suspiró John, pinzando el puente de su nariz— _Pero es que ha sido… la primera vez. Se ha marchado ya una vez. Ahora querrá volver a irse. Y una y otra vez. Hasta que un día ya no quiera regresar a casa más que por vacaciones y fechas especiales_

— _Oh, vamos, este dramatismo melodramático no encaja contigo. Sólo tiene 16 años y según el estado socio-económico tanto del país como del continente, seguramente se verá obligada a estudiar hasta cerca de los 30, sin un trabajo estable hasta los 35 y viviendo de tu pensión hasta que consiga por fin un empleo donde no peligre su estabilidad económica. Eso o que encuentre un marido económicamente solvente y se largue con él_

Para Watson, la sola idea de pensar en Rose con un chico le hacía querer tomar armas y buscar a ese pequeño bastardo que, por el momento, solo residía en sus peores augurios. Entendía que su hija algún día tendría que conocer un hombre, casarse, tener sus propios hijos… pero lo cierto era que John contaba con no vivir lo suficiente y disfrutar de su hija solo para él. Entre discusiones gastronómicas y de conciencia paternal, la joven estaba recién duchada, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, escuchando a su padre y a Sherlock con absoluta diversión, sin que ellos diesen el más mínimo atisbo de conciencia sobre la presencia de la muchacha en la estancia. Pero tras un rato, cuando Sherlock y Watson estaban enzarzados en una argumentación (y su correspondiente contra argumentación), la comida en el horno empezaba a dar un fuerte olor a que podría quemarse, con lo que Rose se acercó a rescatar el manjar, como si nada, atrayendo ahora sí la atención de los dos adultos una vez ella les saludó.

— _¿Habéis preparado esto para mí?_ —irrumpió la joven, recogiendo el plato del horno— _Tiene buena pinta_

— _Eh, si, si… es para ti, cariño_ — aclaró Watson, sonriendo a su hija y dando por zanjada la discusión— _¿Te encuentras mejor, cielo?_

— _Si, mucho mejor. Gracias papá_

Ya sentada a la mesa, John se acercó a su hija para besar de nuevo su cabeza, ahora con el cabello húmedo, desenredado, liso y cayendo sobre sus hombros, cambiando por completo la figura de su pequeña primogénita. Mientras Sherlock le acercaba unos cubiertos a la chica, John estaba en busca de un vaso y una botella de agua para Rose, que les observaba con cierto escepticismo.

— _Realmente, me empezáis a preocupar_

— _¿Por qué, cariño?_ — preguntó John

— _Estoy de resaca, no me voy a morir_

— _¿Por qué lo dices?_

— _Solo os falta cortarme la comida y dármela en la boca_

— _No sería la primera vez_ — murmuró Sherlock

— _Es que me alegra tenerte en casa. Tardaré un par de días en habituarme, ya sabes. Pero estoy feliz, feliz de que hayas vuelto_

— _¿Creías que no iba a volver?_ — bromeó la joven

— _Oh, Cristo, no, no. Espero que eso no pase_

La sonrisa de Rose era como un regalo para John cada vez que la miraba: era un recuerdo de los buenos tiempos, la añoranza de todo el amor que se había personificado en una criatura talentosa y hermosa como era ella, Rosamund Mary. La animó a comerse su gran experimento portugués que habían ostentado entre Sherlock y él, dándole permiso para dejarlo si no la hacía sentirse mejor; sin embargo, Rose comenzó a devorar el extraño y calórico sándwich, a su ritmo, pero sin poner pausa.

Para Sherlock resultaba un misterio como alguien como Rose, con unas capacidades similares a las suyas, fuese capaz de llevar una existencia mundana, tranquila, habitual y sosegada como la de John. Siempre se había planteado si su mente infantil era tan hiperactiva como la propia, de Holmes, pero no fue hasta que Rose cumplió los 12 años que comenzó a tener extensas charlas con la niña, planteándole sus preguntas, pues Rosie resultaba ser un enigma para el detective, en cuanto a facultades mentales, autocontrol emocional y por supuesto, desarrollo cognitivo. Y a su vez, Rose percibía esas miradas inquisitorias bastante a menudo, había aprendido a leer la mente de Sherlock, de algún modo, a transcribir todo lo que su hervidero mental humeaba a través de expresiones y gestos en su rostro.

— _¿Quiefef un fofo?_

— _Disculpa, ¿qué?_ —preguntó Holmes, aturdido

— _Rose, mastica y traga_ —sentenció John, severo

— _Difo…_ —obedeciendo, hizo su mejor intento de masticar y tragar sin ahogarse— _Digo que si quieres un poco o vas a decirme qué te pasa para mirarme así_

— _Oh, nada… lo de siempre_

— _¿" Lo de siempre"?_ —preguntó John

— _Lo de siempre_ — afirmó Rose, rodando los ojos y bufando

Había momentos en los que John no comprendía en qué momento Sherlock y su hija habían empatizado, profundizado y estrechado relación, aunque pensaba mejor en aquello y Sherlock prácticamente la había criado con él. No por nada Rose había estado llamando al detective " _papá Sherlock_ " desde los 3 hasta los 10 años.

— _Perdón, ¿me he perdido algo? ¿qué es "lo de siempre"?_ —preguntó el doctor, algo irritado

— _Hm… Sherlock cree que vivo una vida demasiado banal y simplona para mi capacidad intelectual_

— _¡Pero qué c…!_

— _¡Es demasiado complicado! ¿Cómo puede tener su mente tranquila y disfrutando de esta existencia tan simple y aburrida?_ — exclamó Sherlock, interrumpiendo las blasfemias de John, causando las risas de Rose— _¡No sé cómo lo consigue!_

— _Pues porque es una niña normal…_

— _Creía que habíamos acordado lo de que no era una niña…_ —intervino la joven, sin detener las explicaciones de su padre

— _...Y, por ende, es una niña que está preocupada en tener amigos, sacar buenas notas, superar las resacas y vivir su adolescencia. ¿Por qué te molesta eso, Sherlock?_

— _Le he enseñado lo mejor y esto es sublime. Creía que tendría otras tendencias…_

Cada vez que la conversación tomaba esos derroteros, John lanzaba su mirada de reproche al detective, para advertirle de que, si seguía por ahí, le echaría a patadas de su casa si era necesario. Por fortuna, la aguda muchacha era consciente de que en ocasiones era mejor hacerse la tonta y que, además, era una resolución efectiva. Hizo oídos sordos a una conversación que nunca tendría lugar en su presencia, pues se había repetido aquella circunstancia varias veces: " _Creía que tendría otras tendencias/inclinaciones/resoluciones_ " solía empezar Sherlock, en las alusiones a las facultades mentales de Rose; " _No sigas por ahí"_ /mirada notoriamente reprobatoria y con el agravante de ser reiterada constantemente por parte de John. Era una dinámica básica, repetitiva y que siempre había fascinado a Rose pues era evidente de a qué se refería Sherlock, aún si ni él mismo era consciente de que Rosie sabía de qué y de quién hablaban.

— _Será mejor que dejemos a Rosie desayunar tranquila. Iré a ducharme y luego iremos a la estación_ — anunció Watson, dando por finalizada la discusión— _Que aproveche, cariño_

— _Gracias, papá. Aunque espero sobrevivir a este bombardeo a mis arterias "hipercolesterolizadas"_

Antes de desvanecerse por la puerta de la cocina, John sonrió a su hija y le dedicó nuevamente una mirada de advertencia a su compañero y amigo, para que se mantuviese distante en lo que a la conversación previa se refería. Sin embargo, Rose no tenía interés ninguno en aquella interminable (o inexistente) conversación, sino que buscaba otra información mucho más relevante.

— _Tss… Hey, Sherlock_ — siseó, atrayendo la atención del detective mientras ella seguía mirando que nadie más les escuchase— _¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Has notado algo raro estas semanas?_

— _¿Qué?_ —aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Sherlock, pero con un tiempo asombrosamente breve, recabó en su memoria las conversaciones secretas que mantuvo con la joven antes de abandonar el país— _Lo cierto es que he notado pequeños detalles, un secretismo más intenso, reclusión voluntaria, períodos secuenciados de trabajo, casa y oficina, todo muy organizado y sin estar fuera de casa ni una sola noche_

— _¿Organizado?_

— _Cinco horas de trabajo, tres horas en Baker Street y el resto, en casa. Al principio, pensaba que era coincidencia, pero ha sido algo constante e inalterable durante tres semanas_

— _Y… ¿crees que es malo? ¿Debería buscar un especialista de nuevo?_

— _No lo creo. Supongo que es su forma de afrontarlo_

— _Sherlock… han pasado 15 años, por el amor de Dios_

— _Lo sé y… por eso creo que es la forma que él tiene de asumirlo_

Los susurros iban y venían, en el secretismo de la cocina y siempre alerta de que John no les escuchase en ningún momento. La joven Watson estaba verdaderamente preocupada pero no tenía herramientas ni medios para poder ayudar a su padre… principalmente, porque ni él era consciente de hasta qué punto necesitaba ayuda.


	3. 3 Espacio en blanco

**3\. Espacio en blanco**

La cuna estaba retomando su melodía habitual, con los alegres balbuceos de la niña, que miraba absorta cómo el móvil giraba con sus peluches, adorables y tiernos, escogidos por John personalmente. La habitación de Rose estaba vacía, con las paredes de color gris, llena de luz, tan solo estaba la cuna y dentro estaba ella, estaba el propio Doctor observándola a una distancia prudente de la cuna y había un inmenso vacío en el lugar, como si no fuese correcto o estuviese totalmente fuera de lugar. De pronto, la puerta del dormitorio de la niña se abrió, dando paso a la joven de cabello castaño rizado, ojos idénticos a los de Watson y con una vestimenta de color gris muy oscuro, con rostro pétreo e inexpresivo, totalmente convencida de lo que iba a hacer.

— _¿Rose…?_

Los ojos de la muchacha se clavaron en John, que sintió el gélido temor de que aquella parecía su hija, pero que en realidad no lo era: estaban ambas, la versión adolescente y la infantil, la pequeña que recordaba con apenas un año, siendo llevada en brazos por la joven de 16 años con la que convivía. La adolescente desapareció con la pequeña criatura en sus brazos, ante los agonizantes gritos de su padre, que sentía las ataduras a la silla en la que estaba sentado, sin recordar cuándo había aparecido ni cómo había acabado ahí.

— _¡ROSIE!_

Gritó, hasta que la quemazón en su garganta se hizo insoportable, al igual que en su pecho y en sus muñecas, sujetas con gruesas cuerdas de esparto, resistentes a cualquier forcejeo. De pronto, la imagen de Mary atrapó toda la luz que había reinado en la habitación, gris y luminosa, convirtiéndose en una instancia de color negro, igual que la vestimenta de su difunta esposa. Se presenció delante de él, a escasos centímetros de su rostro: su piel era cetrina, empalidecida tal y como correspondía a alguien que estaba muerto, sin expresión alguna más allá del horror de vagar por el mundo de los vivos donde ya no encajaba.

— _Despierta, John…_ — respondía la visión, creando un eco amplia y agonizante— _El mundo va a cambiar, John…_

— _¡Mary…!_

— _Despierta…_

— _¡MARY!_

— _¡Papá…!_

El sobresalto hizo que la joven diese un paso hacia atrás, aterrorizada mientras veía a su padre despertarse, sudoroso y más atemorizado incluso que ella. La pequeña luz de su mesilla de noche era toda iluminación que había conseguido y vagamente, John logró asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo era real: su hija estaba allí, asustada seguramente por lo que él acababa de vivir en su mente, en su subconsciente. Abrazó a la joven, que se lanzó para estrechar a su padre entre sus brazos, llevando una mano hasta su nuca y siseando, para calmarle.

— _Rosie…_

— _Tranquilo papá… está todo bien, tranquilo, Shhhh_

— _Oh, Rosie…_ — murmuró John, aún angustiado— _Mi Rosie…_

— _Shhhhh…_

La joven se separó, lo suficiente para mirar a su padre a los ojos y tomar la temperatura de su frente. Watson sabía perfectamente que no tenía fiebre, que estaba bien y que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, nada más. Pero era algo tan recurrente y a la vez, algo que había dejado de suceder desde hacía tanto tiempo, que empezaba a preocuparse por su propia salud. Rose le pidió que descansase de nuevo, que aún eran las 4 de la madrugada y que, en un par de horas, tendría que levantarse; sin embargo, John se negó a continuar durmiendo, dado a que el sobresalto le había acelerado demasiado y ahora no era capaz de dormir. Por el contrario, le ofreció a su hija quedarse con él, para asegurarse de que ella sí dormía y descansaba al menos hasta que tuviese que marcharse a trabajar: Rose aceptó y se tumbó junto a su padre, tapándose bien y acurrucándose, como hacía desde que era una niña, quedando dormida en cuestión de minutos.

A las 6:25 de la mañana, el doctor se dispuso a conseguir una buena ducha, una ropa limpia y a preparar el desayuno para la pequeña. Ahora tendría que recomponer de nuevo toda su rutina diaria pues, aunque tres semanas no eran mucho, habían sido suficientes para tomar unas comodidades con respecto a su hija que ahora necesitaba ajustar de nuevo. A las 6:30, ni un minuto antes ni uno después, Sherlock se personó en su domicilio, con información nueva para un caso y avanzando por la casa como la propia una vez John abrió la puerta principal.

— _Buenos días, Sherlock_

— _Buenos días. ¿Por qué estás aún haciendo el desayuno?_

— _Normalmente lo hago más tarde_

— _¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te ha hecho adelantarte a tus viejos hábitos?_

— _Nada_

— _¿Nada?_

— _No ha sido nada. Me he… levantado antes. Rose tuvo una pesadilla y desde entonces no he dormido_

— _Ya…_

La incredulidad de Sherlock fundía cada vocablo pronunciado, igual que la mirada reprobatoria y el gesto de decepción, al ir sumando más datos a su investigación privada y confidencial.

— _¿Y Rose?_ —preguntó el detective— _¿está despierta?_

— _No lo creo_

Antes de que John pudiese poner alguna negativa, Sherlock fue directo para buscar a la joven en su habitación pero tan solo descubrió la cama deshecha y vacía. Con un cambio de dirección sobre sus pasos, retomó el camino hasta la habitación de John, encontrando a la joven enroscada entre las sábanas de la cama, acercándose para destaparle la cara cubierta con su maraña de pelo y despertándola, sin delicadeza alguna.

— _Rose_

— _Ññññ…_

— _Rosamund…_

La joven tan sólo gruñía, tratando de satisfacer las reclamaciones de Sherlock y continuar durmiendo un poco más.

— _Rosamund Mary, ¿has tenido pesadillas?_

— _¿Ññññ…?_

Ante su pregunta, la muchacha hizo un ademán de querer despertar de verdad, abriendo sus ojos torpemente y queriendo enfocar al detective de cabello rizado y oscuro, similar al suyo y con los ojos azules fiscalizándola.

— _¿Qué…? No, ha sido papá…_ — respondió con voz pastosa— _Papá tuvo una pesadilla y me quedé aquí con él… ¿por qué?_

— _No es su versión_

— _¿Hmm…?_

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta del dormitorio, desde la que se oía a Watson preparando zumo de naranja en el ruidoso exprimidor y encender la tv para escuchar las noticias. Aunque Sherlock quiso seguir con un pequeño cuestionario, la joven le pidió amablemente que abandonase cuanto antes la habitación si no quería ser expulsado a patadas, pues necesitaba darse una ducha y espabilar antes de crear más teorías conspiratorias. Desde hacía alrededor de un mes y medio, Sherlock y Rose habían calculado muy cuidadosamente el comportamiento de John: las pesadillas, su particular soledad, su forma de actuar cuando estaba a solas y alguno de los dos aparecía de sorpresa… estaban teniendo claras sospechas de que John no se encontraba bien pero no estaban seguros de qué era lo que pasaba, tan solo habían formulado algunas teorías.

Duchada y recién arreglada, Rose estaba disfrutando del elaborado desayuno de su padre, que la observaba con una leve sonrisa mientras comía y engullía vasos y vasos de zumo. A su vez, Sherlock estaba distraído, elucubrando más posibilidades en su palacio mental sobre cómo ayudar a John.

— _Lestrade me ha escrito un email_ — dijo Watson

— _¿Uhm?_ —murmuró Sherlock

— _Lestrade. El caso que nos quería comunicar, aún necesita nuestra ayuda_

— _No me interesa. Aburrido. Quiero algo exuberante_

— _¿"Exuberante"?_ — preguntó el doctor, confuso

— _Aghh, ¡John! Quiero algo que realmente sea un reto, ya lo sabes: no me vale cualquier cosa_

— _Colgao…_ — murmuró Rose, con una sonrisa malvada

— _Sherlock, tendrás que esperar. Rose, come y calla_

Como si fuese el padre de ambos, John puso orden en la mesa mientras recogía los platos de lo que su hija ya había terminado.

— _Greg cree que es una operación internacional. Algo que puede venir desde Francia o Bélgica y que está buscando un objetivo de aquí, en Londres_

— _¿Cómo dices?_ — preguntó Rose, ahora intrigada

— _Nada que te incumba, cielo_ — respondió su padre

Los bufidos de la joven no se hicieron esperar. Mientras, Sherlock rodó los ojos, ante la insistencia de John y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— _Vamos entonces…_

Al ver que lo había convencido, Watson se apresuró, sorprendido, no sin antes besar la frente de su hija y desearle un buen día, recordarle que siempre estaría disponible al teléfono y que ante cualquier emergencia, que les llamase o que acudiese a Baker Street si era necesario. Rose conocía la perorata de memoria, también los planes de fuga y los de emergencia: era digna hija del capitán Watson.

En cuanto Watson y Holmes cruzaron la puerta de la estación de Policía, Greg Lestrade se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apresurándose a atenderles pues ya no confiaba en que fuesen a volver en una temporada. Sherlock estaba tratando de evitar que los interviniese pero fue cuestión de minutos una vez habían llegado: John intentó mostrarse cooperativo, ante la urgencia que Lestrade parecía sentir con respecto a este tema y les acompañó hasta una sala especial, donde podrían hablar sin temor a ser escuchados.

— _Gracias por acudir. Sabía que mi insistencia no sería en vano_

— _Agradéceselo a John. Yo no quería venir_

— _Sherlock: modales_ — sentenció John, con una sonrisa forzada— _Vas a tener que ponernos al día, Greg. ¿De qué se trata?_

— _Bien: como os informé el otro día antes de que desaparecieseis de tal manera…_ — comentó a relatar Lestrade, con cierto retintín— _creemos que una célula terrorista planeaba atacar en Londres próximamente. Bueno… creíamos_

— _¿Creíamos?_ —preguntó John

— _Si. Hemos podido descartar que sea una célula terrorista, dado que los parámetros de sus "acciones" no se corresponden con información relacionada con grupos terroristas. No han dejado ningún mensaje con un referente ni significado en relación…_

— _Discúlpame, Greg, pero no estoy entendiendo nada_ — dijo John

Al ver que ya había captado la atención de Sherlock, ligeramente, Lestrade suspiró y se acercó a un tablón donde había varias fotos colgadas: eran 3 escenas de crímenes, con pequeños post-it con anotaciones en relación a cada escenario.

— _Han asesinado a tres altos cargos de la CIA en tres países diferentes: España, Francia y Bélgica. Creemos que puede haber más, puesto que el asesino ha ido dejando pequeñas pistas en cada crimen_

Los ojos de John examinaban con delicadeza cada trazo de las imágenes, los desastres que escasamente se veían representados en esas pequeñas fotografías forenses. Los nombres de cada víctima estaban escritos al lado: Samuel Borne, Derek Vaus y Greta Heim.

— _Casi todos eran veteranos, pero Samuel Borne era el más antiguo. Eran altos cargos del centro de inteligencia y han sido asesinados en cuestión de semanas_ — explicaba Greg, revisando su informe— _en Valencia, Montmartre y en Bruselas_

— _¿Bruselas?_ — preguntó Sherlock, alarmado

— _Si, uhm… hace dos semanas_ — aclaró Lestrade

John y Sherlock se miraron, sin tener que decir ni una palabra más: el inspector Lestrade no entendía qué sucedía, pero podía percibir que no era nada bueno.

— _¿O-ocurre algo…?_

— _Mi hija acaba de volver de Bruselas. Ha estado allí las últimas tres semanas_ — dijo John, algo preocupado— _¿Dónde ha sido el asesinato?_

— _Ha sido en una finca privada en Laeken, cerca del palacio real_

El Dr. Watson respiró aliviado, solo en parte, mientras que Sherlock esperaba una explicación a su bufo de tranquilidad.

— _Rosie ha estado en la zona del centro, en Grand Place_

— _¿Acaso crees que tiene que ver con tu hija?_

— _No, no, por supuesto que no_ — dijo John— _pero entiéndeme, podría haber corrido peligro y yo sin saberlo…_

Lestrade y John se quedaron mirando uno al otro: Greg no entendía el por qué de su preocupación y John no sabía cómo al inspector podía parecerle tan extraño que se preocupase por su hija.

— _En resumen, que no nos necesitas para el caso_ — concluyó Sherlock, mientras se abrochaba la gabardina— _Nos retiramos_

— _¡Espera, Sherlock!_ — gritó John— _Esto es importante. Quizás podamos evitar que maten a otra persona… Greg, ¿qué mensajes dejaron en las escenas del crimen?_

— _Solo una letra por escenario: S, T, W_

— _¿S, T, W?_

— _Eso es_

— _Es extraño_ — murmuró John, frotándose el mentón, girándose hacia su amigo— _No me negarás que eso es un misterio, Sherlock_

El detective, poco acostumbrado a dar su brazo a torcer, terminó por quitarse con fastidio la gabardina y revisar más de cerca las fotografías: uno de los hombres era bastante más mayor, alrededor de setenta años, mientras que los otros oscilaban entre los cincuenta y los sesenta; dos hombres y una mujer, caucásicos, nacionalidad norteamericana; Samuel Borne era de Minnesota, Derek Vaus era de Kentucky y Greta Heim de Washington D. C.; lo único que parecía unirles era la CIA, por lo que algo relacionado con su trabajo era lo que les había llevado a tan trágico destino; sus vacaciones habían sido organizadas de forma simultánea pero con semanas de diferencia en su realización, posiblemente alguno de ellos tuviese la intención de visitar Europa y aconsejó alguno de los otros destinos turísticos a sus compañeros. Sherlock sabía que algo se le estaba escapando, pero no sabía el qué, qué podría ser lo que faltaba para su análisis de la deducción…

— _¿…Sherlock?_

La voz lejana de John interrumpió su hilo de deducciones, mientras suspiraba al ver que Holmes estaba pensando y recomponiendo todo en su cabeza.

— _En realidad, esto debería ser bastante sencillo, Lestrade_ — comenzó Sherlock— _¿tenemos acceso a archivos de la CIA?_

— _¿Cómo crees? ¿estás loco?_ —exclamó Greg

— _Estoy casi seguro de que ahí encontraremos algo que nos ayude a encontrar a la persona que ha hecho todo esto_ — dirigió la mirada fijamente al inspector, que estaba ya rodando los ojos— _consigue un permiso como sea, incluso si tienes que vender tu cuerpo. Necesitamos tener información de estas tres personas y además, investigar si hay algún miembro y, o ex miembro de la CIA actualmente en Inglaterra_

Airado como nunca, retomó su gabardina, volviendo a ponérsela por encima de los hombros, mientras reclamaba su compañía a John para que le siguiese. Éste bufó, pidiéndole disculpas al inspector y asegurándole de que investigarían más a fondo desde casa y que en caso de alguna novedad, le informarían. Él le informaría. Dando grandes zancadas, alcanzó a Sherlock para abandonar la estación de Policía, sin saber a donde se dirigiría ahora su compañero de faenas, que no parecía estar muy satisfecho con el caso, pero aún así, intrigado por lo que acababan de descubrir.

El desván siempre había sido un lugar restringido para Rosie, desde que había conseguido aprender a andar sola: siempre había tenido un espíritu aventurero, queriendo descubrir el mundo por sí misma, ya que el trabajo de su padre a veces la privaba de su compañía y por tanto, de su ayuda (como la vez que, con 9 años, se armó con paraguas, botas y chubasquero, en plena tormenta, para investigar ella sola cómo trabajaban en el puente de Londres en caso de que subiese el nivel del agua). Pero, la única aventura que por más cerca que estaba, nunca conseguía cumplir, era la misión de investigar el desván.

Por supuesto, después de muchos años de artimañas, estrategias y maniobras, había conseguido escaquearse allí arriba, bajando la escalera retráctil y subiendo a la cueva del tesoro, donde guardaba recuerdos de la única vez que había conseguido colarse (con seis años) y que parecía ser diferente a lo que había actualmente. Las cajas de recuerdos habían desaparecido, tan solo estaban los muebles que se habían cambiado y un vestidor con ropa de su padre que ya no le servía, su ropa de bebé y de la infancia. Sin embargo, la astuta joven había notado que las capas de polvo desaparecían en una esquina del desván, donde parecía que se había movido recientemente: entornó los ojos al ver que era una de las tablas de madera que conformaban el destartalado parqué la que estaba exenta de polvo, frunciendo la nariz mientras buscaba la manera de levantarla.

Con el gran esfuerzo que supuso, usando las uñas y después, una astillas de madera de alguno de los muebles viejos, logró levantar la tabla, descubriendo así un pequeño recoveco secreto donde una caja salvaguardaba el tesoro que Rose había buscado durante tantos años: dentro, había fotos de su madre, Mary, de la que poco o nada había sabido durante toda su existencia pues su padre se había negado a hablar sobre ella (exceptuando ocasiones especiales, cuando John caía en esa nostalgia profunda de los recuerdos y necesitaba darle a su hija una imagen de la que había sido su madre). Era tan bonita como podía haberla imaginado, lo sabía de sobras, y esa sonrisa cálida al tomarla en brazos parecía ser todo lo que Mary Watson deseaba en su vida. Fue entonces cuando el sonido de la puerta la sobresaltó, guardando todo a correr y bajando a saludar a su padre, como si nada hubiera pasado… tan solo llevando bajo su ropa una foto de Mary Watson.

Gracias a todos los que estéis leyendo esta historia, los que la guardáis en favoritos o dejais review, os lo agradezco mucho. No sé si está gustando, la verdad, o si está enganchando pero espero que así sea y la disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirla


	4. 4 Batallas insalvables

**4\. Batallas insalvables**

Sentía el corazón en la boca, bombeando sangre tan fuerte y rápido como era posible y aún así, sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban, igual que el vano intento de no parecer a apresurada. Había bajado las escaleras del desván a trompicones, cerrando la escalerilla de emergencia tan torpemente como le fue posible y a continuación, olvidándose por unos momentos de la foto que llevaba guardada bajo su ropa, corrió como pudo hasta la primera planta donde su padre y Sherlock habían llegado de sus tareas oficiales.

— _¿Rose?_ —exclamó John, mientras se adentraba en la cocina— _Nena, ¿estás por aquí?_

— _Está bajando_ — aseguró Holmes

En cuanto sus pies derraparon por la alfombra del pasillo central, la joven Watson sonrió de manera forzada para pretender que no había hecho nada prohibido ni desubicado, pues si su padre descubría lo que ella había encontrado en el desván (y el hecho en sí de que había estado en el desván), posiblemente tendría que mudarse definitivamente a un colegio, de interna.

— _Hola papis, ¿ya habéis vuelto?_ —preguntó con absoluta inocencia, mientras se apartaba el cabello de la frente— _No os esperaba tan pronto en casa…_

— _Si, hemos vuelto porque parece que Sherlock no puede trabajar sin quebrantar la ley_ —explicó John, rodando los ojos

— _No es quebrantar la ley, es tomar prestada una información esencial para resolver un caso_ — reclamó el inspector

— _Ya… del FBI. O de sabe Dios qué fuente confidencial y clasificada de la cual sería delito extraer información_

Sherlock no dijo nada más, sabía que John era su " _Pepito Grillo_ " particular, siempre en su oreja contándole qué debía o no debía hacer, qué era correcto y cómo debía actuar… gracias a Dios que era así en ocasiones.

— _¿Y tú? ¿qué has estado haciendo? Se supone que debes ir a clase y esas cosas, cielo_

— _Lo sé, lo sé, pero… uhm, bueno, la verdad es que me he tomado el mundo por montera y me he dicho: "_ Rosie, la escuela no te aporta nada que tú ya no sepas" …

— _…ni un certificado de estudios ni nada…_ — añadió John, irónico

—…" así que quédate en casa, relájate y espera a tu papi amoroso para hacerle el desayuno"

— _¿Vas a hacer tú el desayuno?_ — preguntó Watson, intrigado

— _Claro, ¿por qué no?_

Sin mediar más palabra, tan solo con una sonrisa, Rose se retiró rápidamente a correr por el pasillo, yendo a su habitación para guardar la foto que comenzaba a resbalar entre su ropa y así, evitar un accidente mayor si se ponía a cocinar, ahora que ya estaba encomendada a ello. Entró en su dormitorio, apresurada como el alma de un condenado a muerte, notando el calor tomando cuerpo en sus mejillas, revisando con suma rapidez su estancia para saber donde podría esconder la foto, pero no disponía de tiempo: la dejó junto a su mesita, sabía que nadie entraría en su dormitorio sin su permiso, era algo que siempre se había inculcado a fuego en su casa… a excepción de Sherlock, que era bastante escueto en cuanto a normas y convicciones sociales para la convivencia. Pero era de suponer que Sherlock no tendría motivos para entrar en su pequeño territorio e invadir su privacidad o comprometerla.

— _Le pasa algo raro a tu hija. Y no es el hecho de ser tu hija_ — dijo Sherlock, observando a John— _Creo que ha hecho algo malo_

— _¿Crees que no lo sé?_ —sentenció el doctor— _Algo ha hecho, lo sé. Pero no puedo sonsacarle información, así como si nada. Después del desayuno…_

— _¿Estás pensando con la cabeza o con el estómago?_

— _He oído que los gofres belgas están muy buenos…_

El doctor Watson sonrió con amplitud, mientras se cruzaba de brazos en postura bonachona y se dirigía a la cocina para observar el trabajo de su hija, su única y adorada hija que escondía secretos que él se encargaría de desvelar. Por su parte, Sherlock estaba confuso por la aparente falta de interés en saber qué había hecho mal Rosie, por lo que sin decir nada, como una veloz sombra, se dirigió al dormitorio de la chiquilla: ni en mil vidas habría dejado pasar el detalle de su frenética carrera a la recámara de Rose antes de empeñarse en jugar a las cocinitas con su padre.

En la comisaría central, Lestrade estaba a punto de perder los estribos en cualquier instante: toda la oficina, todos los efectivos estaban como locos tratando de estudiar y descifrar donde sucedería el siguiente ataque, donde podría perpetrarse el siguiente homicidio, pues estaba convencido que sería allí, en la capital, ¿Dónde más sino? Algo que seguía torturando al inspector eran las letras que habían dejado en el escenario del crimen: S, T, W. Seguramente, significaban algo importante… ¿o sería para despistar la investigación? ¿sería un acto terrorista? ¿o algo incluso más trascendental y secreto? Después de todo, estaban enzarzadas las fuerzas de investigación americanas, lo que no podría ser nada bueno en absoluto. Como si de una bombilla se tratase, la mente de Lestrade iluminó gran parte de sus dudas incesantes con un nombre: Holmes… pero esta vez, no necesitaría a Sherlock.

— _¿Está bueno?_ — preguntó la joven cocinera

— _Si, si… está bueno_ — admitió John, con una leve sonrisa

— _No mientas, Hamish_ — intervino Sherlock— _está siendo amable contigo porque es tu progenitor, pero está decepcionado de que tus habilidades culinarias se vean reducidas a unas tortitas y un poco de café, en vez de los ansiados gofres belgas que John planeaba comer en esta gloriosa mañana_

Ambos, padre e hija, dirigieron la misma mirada con el ceño fruncido al inspector, quien no se daba por aludido mientras revisaba su teléfono con gran interés: al parecer, Mycroft requería de información sobre el caso para poder ofrecerle su ayuda a Lestrade.

— _Ese babuino con gabardina…_ — murmuró molesto

— _¿Ocurre algo, Sherlock?_ — preguntó John, intrigado

— _Greg_

— _¿Qué pasa con él?_

— _Le ha pedido ayuda a mi hermano_

— _Eso es bueno, ¿no? Quizás así consigas el acceso a los archivos que tanto deseas, ¿cierto?_

— _¡Le dije que vendiese su cuerpo si era necesario, pero no pensaba que recurriría a mi hermano!_ — exclamó, dando un leve golpe en la mesa

— _¿Por qué te molesta tanto tío Mycroft?_ — preguntó Rose

— _T-Tío… ¿Tío Mycroft?_ —titubeó el inspector, sorprendido— _¡JOHN! Haz algo con tu hija, por favor_

— _¿Qué?_ —replicó la joven

— _No es tío Mycroft, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _Para mí lo es_ — aclaró Rosie

— _¡Que no! Y no quiero que mi hermano se vuelva a involucrar en mis investigaciones. He tenido suficiente con el tema de Eures, gracias_

Al ver que la conversación no avanzaba por buen camino, Rosie se quedó absorta mirando a su padre postizo y a su papá: John estaba sonriendo, como si realmente le hiciese gracia todo aquello. Sin embargo, estaba preparando otra cosa para ese mismo instante.

— _Sea como fuera, supongo que no necesitamos a Mycroft ahora mismo para saber por qué estabas tan acelerada cuando llegamos a casa, Rosie…_

Lo soltó con toda la delicadeza y dulzura del mundo, con su voz aterciopelada, paternal y amigable que empleaba con Rosie desde el mismo día que había nacido. Eso pilló completamente desprevenida a la joven, quizás incluso un poco al mismo Sherlock, hasta el punto de que ninguno de ellos fue capaz de reaccionar.

— _Uh… eh…_

— _¿Y bien?_ — insistió el doctor, sin cambiar su tono de voz ni su sonrisa, que comenzaba a resultar estremecedora dadas las circunstancias— _Creo que tienes algo que explicarme, Rosie…_

— _Es que… uhm… yo no… no sé…_

— _Oh John, ¡por el amor de Dios! Es evidente que se asustó porque habíamos llegado a casa y no estaba en la escuela_

Después de esos instantes de tensión, Sherlock salió al rescate de la chiquilla, a la cual sorprendió (gratamente, por cierto) y le dedicó una sonrisa a su salvador. Sin embargo, John no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño levemente, pues no se veía convencido con aquella respuesta, pero sí era plausible, era de hecho lo más lógico que podría considerar… pero no acababa de convencerle, su hija era bastante autosuficiente en ese aspecto y su resolución de vivir por encima de la media (en todos los ámbitos, especialmente el académico) no era vinculante a esa respuesta de Sherlock. Pero con los años había aprendido que, en cuanto Sherlock y Rosie hacían equipo, a veces era mejor retirarse que perder una batalla insalvable. Al terminar de desayunar, Rose se ofreció nuevamente para lavar y fregar todos los platos y las tazas, mientras Sherlock permanecía junto a John, esperando a que alguno dijese algo: tras unos minutos, John se disculpó para ir a ducharse, ya que quería regresar a la estación, seguir trabajando con el cuerpo de policía y por supuesto, arrastrar el intelecto de Sherlock para continuar trabajando juntos (especialmente, si conseguían ayuda de Mycroft para evaluar la posible información que consiguiese con sus contactos). Una vez que la joven Watson terminó sus labores de limpieza, desapareció corriendo como un suspiro hacia su ya inexorable " _pequeño hogar_ " donde guardaba tesoros y sobretodo, secretos.

A unos 25km de la residencia Watson, en una concurrida plaza con un mercadillo artesanal, la gente pasea tranquilamente, ojeando cada stand con curiosidad: mermeladas orgánicas, ropa hecha con algodón a mano, bolsos y complementos hechos de esparto, discos y vinilos antiguos de colección, cuadros tejidos o pintados a mano… todo es natural, todo es tranquilo y pacífico, sin duda alguna no es peligroso ni tiene intención de serlo. Sheryl Avenue, a sus seis años, tenía una grandísima curiosidad por los mercadillos y todo lo que le pudiese pedir a su mamá como regalo: estaba ojeando con impaciencia cada puestecillo, yendo de la mano de su progenitora, que preguntaba precios y observaba todo lo expuesto. Sheryl estaba deleitada con los que sus ojos azules ofrecían y sonreía ampliamente ante la agradable condescendencia de los adultos. Hubo una persona en concreto que le sonrió con mayor efusividad, desde lejos, una mujer rubia, con rizos (igual que Sheryl) que se escondía tras una gran gabardina negra y guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de ésta. La pequeña Avenue saludó con su mano al ver la atención que le prestaba la figura lejana, pero al cabo de un rato, la mujer se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta abandonar la proximidad del mercado. Cuando Amick Avenue tiró suavemente de la mano de su hija para continuar caminando, la pequeña no opuso resistencia, se acercaron a varios puestos más y continuaron buscando entre los vendedores. Sin previo aviso, Sheryl sintió que su cuerpo iba por los aires, sin entender cómo ni por qué, pero antes de poder tan siquiera evaluar su situación, todo se volvió negro y en silencio.

¡Hola a todos! Gracias si has leído hasta aquí. Siento muchísimo la espera, realmente no tengo excusa pero me he mudado a Italia este verano, he empezado un nuevo trabajo y el tiempo me consume pero por fin conseguí un ratito (y algo de inspiración) para seguir escribiendo. Próximamente, seguiré avanzando capítulos y espero que os guste tanto como me está gustando a mi explorar toda esta parte de Sherlock, John y Rosie. Un saludo enorme, gracias por las lecturas y las reviews y nos vemos pronto.


	5. 5 Testigos relevantes

**5\. Testigos relevantes**

Las ambulancias estaban todas acumuladas en la vía principal para acceder al mercado, se oían gritos y hasta el aire estaba cargado de tensión, miedo, incertidumbre. Los operativos de emergencia no daban abasto, ya que a pesar de que no había muchos heridos ni víctimas mortales, la Policía no sabía si solo había un artefacto explosivo o si aquello era una trampa para provocar aún más víctimas. La presencia de Lestrade fue casi inmediata, maldiciendo enfurecido todo aquello, que hubiese sucedido tan cerca de su zona de investigación, que no hubiese podido evitar todo aquello. Estaba como loco llamando a Sherlock y a John Watson, quienes indicaron que estaban saliendo de su casa en ese momento para ir a comisaría, pero al instante cambiaron de rumbo.

— _¡Lestrade!_ —gritó uno de los oficiales— _¡Esta mujer necesita ayuda!_

— _¡Lestrade!_ —gritó otro desde otra punta— _¡Aquí hay una pareja de ancianos que está en estado grave!_

Los gritos se sucedían, uno tras otro, queriendo la atención de Greg Lestrade, quien estaba bastante aturdido con la escena del incidente: un mercado artesanal, un sitio inocente y sin duda alguna, tranquilo y no meritorio de ser blanco para un ataque terrorista. ¿Qué podía tener ese sitio para realizarse tal barbaridad? ¿Qué tenía de especial aquel mercado para sucumbir ante tal atrocidad?

— _¡Hey, escúchenme todos!_ —gritó por fin Lestrade, llamando la atención de todos los oficiales— _¡Quiero que identifiquen a todas las personas que estén aquí! ¡Absolutamente a todas! ¡Quiero toda la información posible y ayuden a esta gente, por el amor de Dios!_

Todo el mundo se puso en marcha, todos continuaron con las labores de rescate para sacar de la plaza a cuanta más gente posible. No era una carnicería, pero era una escena fatídica de observar: gente tirada en el suelo, con heridas, inmovilizada, pidiendo auxilio, otros inconscientes, gente aturdida…

— _¡Inspector! ¡Por favor, venga!_

Una de las sanitarias que había acudido en las ambulancias, estaba arrodillada en el suelo, acompañando a una señora que parecía estar demasiado nerviosa, muy aturdida pero frenética en sus movimientos, su ansiedad.

— _¿Qué ocurre?_ — preguntó Greg

— _Creo que necesita oírla…_ — aclaró la joven

— _Sheryl, Sheryl, Sheryl… la mujer rubia…_ _Sheryl…_

La confusión iba en aumento cada vez que la señora trataba de hablar, de decir algo, más no podía decir nada que no fuese " _Sheryl_ " y " _la mujer rubia_ ".

— _Señora… tranquila, señora, soy el inspector Greg Lestrade y vamos a ayudarla_ — explicó, con toda la calma que disponía— _¿Puede decirme su nombre?_

— _Y-yo…_ — la señora focalizó sus ojos hacia el inspector, nerviosa, como si se esforzase en pensar su respuesta— _Soy Amick Avenue. Mi hija… mi hija Sheryl… no sé dónde está, dónde está, ¿¡dónde está!?_

— _Tranquila, señora Avenue. Buscaremos a su hija_ — dijo, intentando tranquilizarla. Después se dirigió a la acompañante— _Llévesela, es una testigo relevante_

Con mucho cuidado, recogieron a la señora, que insistía en buscar a su hija. Lestrade estaba anonadado y comenzó a buscar alrededores, entre la gente que estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente, llamando por el nombre de la niña. Tras unos minutos, varios oficiales estaban ayudándole a buscar a Sheryl Avenue, mientras las ambulancias iban y venían, llevando a los heridos. El coche de John aparcó fuera del perímetro de seguridad con el que habían circunvalado la plaza, corriendo con la identificación en mano para poder entrar en el área del incidente. A pesar de todo, tanto Sherlock como John se quedaron algo sorprendidos con el escenario, pensando cómo era posible que sucediese todo aquello así sin más, por qué habían atacado un sitio público y habían herido a tantas personas, ya que no correspondía con el perfil que habían realizado anteriormente.

— _¡Greg!_ —gritó John, mientras se acercaban corriendo

— _¡Watson! ¡Holmes! ¡Necesitamos encontrar a Sheryl Avenue, urgentemente! Es una niña, su madre es una testigo y posiblemente, la niña también…_

Una niña. Se hizo un nudo en la garganta de John, al momento, pues no pudo evitar pensar en qué pasaría si Rosie hubiese estado allí en un mal momento, en un mal lugar. Enseguida empezaron a registrar la pequeña plaza, que estaba rodeada por grandes arbustos, jardines, con un obelisco en el centro del mercado y con los pequeños puestos destruidos por el efecto de la explosión. Mientras Sherlock y John centraban en ver a la niña (de la cual ni sabían cómo era, sólo su nombre), algunos efectivos policiales encontraron restos de lo que había sido el explosivo: la primera conclusión era evidente, un artefacto casero, con corto alcance, lo suficiente para herir a la gente, pero no para matar… o eso esperaban.

— _¡Sheryl!_ — gritó John

— _¡Sheryl Avenue!_ — continuó Sherlock

— _¡Sheryl! ¡Si nos oyes, responde, Sheryl!_

No había señales de que ninguna Sheryl estuviese allí, no encontraban a ninguna niña aparte de las que ya habían identificado, pero ninguna parecía haber visto nada.

— _¡SHERLOCK!_

Un grito desgarrador atrajo la atención de Holmes y también de algún paramédico que esperaba atento. John había encontrado, tras unos arbustos, cerca del obelisco, a una niña que estaba inconsciente, con un fuerte golpe en la frente, sin respirar. Ante esto, John continuó gritando hasta quedarse sin garganta, mientras los policías inspeccionaban la zona y los paramédicos se llevaban a la niña, con mucho cuidado, para transportarla hasta el hospital. El Dr. Watson se quedó petrificado, viendo cómo se la llevaban, suspirando nervioso, hasta que Lestrade se acercó a él.

— _¿Era ella?_ — preguntó John

— _No lo sé… se parecía a la señora Avenue, pero no puedo asegurarlo. La identificaremos en el hospital, tranquilo_ — afirmó Greg— _seguiremos evacuando gente, vamos_

Los ojos de Sherlock captaban cada pequeño detalle, en cada persona, en cada posible resto importante que estaba en aquella plaza. Pero por un momento, casi se le escapa lo más obvio que reflejaba el obelisco central de la plaza: un cartel, con la letra N pintada de color rojo, pegado sobre la placa conmemorativa del monumento. Holmes llamó a Lestrade, preguntándole si ya habían visto aquello, pero tanto Greg como John estaban ahora junto a Sherlock, mirando estupefactos el diseño y el " _regalo_ " que se les había pasado por alto.

— _No entiendo nada… esto es… ¡una locura!_ —dijo Lestrade, desesperado— _¿¡Qué significa todo esto!?_

Mientras John parecía estar absorto en aquella letra, que no era mucho más identificable que si hubiesen dejado un ramo de flores o un dibujo de un pato, la calma de Sherlock era extraña, mientras analizaba cuidadosamente cada pequeño detalle que estaba en el obelisco. Greg daba vueltas, desesperado, intentando ayudar a todos los efectivos, tanto policiales como médicos, pero John y Sherlock estaban pasmados frente a la letra, pensando: para John, era un misterio; para Sherlock, ya no tanto.

A pesar de los años, el problema que tenía Rosie era que no sabía anticiparse a sus propias jugadas: cuando tenía una escapatoria visible, la tomaba al momento, pero nunca pensaba en cual sería la consecuencia siguiente a su vía de huida. Allí estaba, fregando toda la cocina, fregando los cacharros del desayuno y dejando todo bien limpio y recogido. Atendió a un par de llamadas, todas provenientes de su colegio, donde reclamaban la atención del Dr. Watson y como muchas otras veces, su secretaria, " _Miss Covent_ " estaba tomando el recado del director para avisar al señor Watson de que su hija Rose no estaba acudiendo a clase. Si su padre se llegase a enterar de la existencia de " _La Secretaria_ ", quizás sí acabaría interna en un colegio de monjas.

Tras dejar todo impoluto, encendió la televisión, en busca de algún programa para entretenerse: no le apetecía nada, solo una buena taza de café bien dulce, una mantita y pasar la mañana en el sofá, pues si le era posible, quería secuestrar a su padre esa tarde para hacer planes. Fue cambiando de canal, poco a poco, hasta que se encontró con las noticias. El incidente que parecía haber azotado la plaza del mercado era una catástrofe que, por el momento, no contaba con víctimas mortales, pero estaba comenzando la investigación como posible atentado terrorista, sin especificaciones ni más información disponible para los medios. Sin embargo, la pantalla mostraba a Sherlock y a su padre junto al obelisco, en una imagen borrosa, como si hubiesen aumentado el zoom de la cámara al 1000%, tratando de captar algo de la escena del ataque. La gran N pintada en el obelisco captó la atención de Rose, que parecía desorbitada completamente mientras miraba la pantalla: habían atacado el mercado, sin más, un sitio tan corriente y normal, sin motivo alguno al parecer. Apagó la televisión y sin pensárselo mucho, subió a su habitación, fue a ducharse, se vistió y cogió su bolso para ir hacia la comisaría, donde esperaba que su padre estuviese trabajando.

La sala de espera del hospital estaba siendo evacuada por motivos de seguridad, muchos pacientes (o acompañantes de pacientes) estaba siendo trasladados a otra área del hospital, dejando así una zona reservada para los heridos del atentado y así poder interrogar a todas las personas posibles. Los oficiales de policía llevaban varios testimonios por escrito, habían comenzado a declarar las personas que no habían sido heridas de gravedad y que estaban en condiciones para poder hablar con la Policía. Solo 8 personas tendrían que esperar a testificar por sus daños más graves, entre ellas, Amick y Sheryl Avenue, las cuales habían captado la atención completa de Greg Lestrade. El inspector seguía pensando en lo que Amick había dicho, en que había visto algo… o quizás había sido un delirio ocasionado por la explosión, quizás había creído ver algo. De todos modos, acabaría por interrogarla más a fondo en cuanto fuese posible. Por el momento, estaban preocupado por la pequeña Sheryl, ya que su estado era grave, tenía pronóstico reservado aún, lo que no animó para nada a Lestrade. John y Sherlock estaban esperando en la sala, observando en silencio a todos los que allí se congregaban: las víctimas, algunos familiares, policías, enfermeros, paramédicos, doctores… había bastante gente pululando en aquella planta del hospital y la situación parecía caótica.

— _¿En qué piensas, Sherlock?_

— _¿Hm…?_ — murmuró Holmes, distraído— _¿Por qué?_

— _Lo he notado desde que vimos el obelisco. ¿Esa N te dice algo?_

— _En absoluto_

— _No mientas…_

— _Ciertamente, no sé qué podría ser_

— _¿Seguro?_

Sherlock declinó contestar su última pregunta, pues ya creía haber roto el mensaje, pero seguía sin tener sentido. John estaba a punto de preguntar de nuevo cuando divisó entre la gente la figura tímida y precavida de la jovenzuela más descarada que había conocido.

— _¿Rose?_ —se levantó, algo nervioso— _Rose, ¿qué haces aquí?_

— _P-papá…_

— _Rose, a casa._ _Ya mismo_ — exigió John

— _Sólo quería…_

— _Me da igual lo que quieras, vete a casa ahora mismo_

Sus voces atrajeron varias miradas, mientras Sherlock se ponía en pie para acercarse a ellos.

— _Rosie, no es un buen momento_ — dijo Holmes

— _He ido a la comisaría, he visto el atentado. ¿Estáis bien?_

— _Estamos bien. Cielo, ve a casa_ — el tono de John se había suavizado, pero seguía algo nervioso— _Por favor, vete_

— _No puedo irme, han cerrado el acceso al hospital y están derivando nuevas llegadas a otro centro_ — explicó Rose

— _¿¡Y cómo demonios has conseguido entrar ahora!?_

La mueca de culpabilidad de Rosie no se hizo esperar, era una mueca que ponía siempre que sabía que había hecho alguna trastada, una mueca que era totalmente voluntaria, que era una señal de que sabía lo que había hecho y que no se arrepentía, en realidad.

— _La he traído yo…_

La voz de Mycroft junto a ellos les sobresaltó, haciendo que Sherlock rodase los ojos y bufase exasperado.

— _No, tú no…_ — gruñó

— _Mycroft, ¿has traído a mi hija aquí?_ — bramó John, enfadado

— _Estaba en la comisaría, estaba allí para hablar con Lestrade, pero me encontré con la misma situación que Rosamund…_

— _Rose_ — aclaró la joven, frunciendo el ceño

— _Tengo información que os puede ser útil_ — continuó Mycroft

La mirada de John repasó la sala de espera, con gente preguntando, siendo preguntada, siendo cuestionados sobre el atentado, sobre lo que ha sucedido, sobre lo que podrían haber visto, lo que no, si alguien sabía algo que fuese suficiente para ir formando una historia o alguna pista que les ayude a resolver ese gran rompecabezas.

— _Rose: no te muevas de aquí, ¿me has oído?_ — gruñó John

— _Pero papá…_

— _Rosamund Watson, por el amor de Dios, hazme caso. Sólo una maldita vez en tu vida, haz caso a tu padre, ¿de acuerdo?_ —bramó Watson, alterado— _Por favor… una vez solamente_

Su voz se calmó, por puro cansancio, pero Rose nunca había visto a su padre tan alterado. Nunca había visto a John levantar la voz así, perder los nervios, nunca antes había subido el tono más allá de una regañina. La joven estaba totalmente paralizada, con miedo, pues quizás sí se había pasado un poco y había presionado mucho la situación: su padre estaba realmente nervioso y no quería preocuparle, ni mucho menos.

— _Está bien…_ — susurró la joven, aún impresionada

John besó su frente, abrazándola con rapidez y se dirigió con los Holmes a un lugar más retirado para hablar. Si Rose había decidido por fin compartir con su padre y con Sherlock todo lo que creía saber sobre el caso, ahora temía que aquello fuese a alterar más a su padre… y con lo que sabía de su progenitor, con todo lo que le preocupaba de él, temía que perdiese totalmente la cabeza por su culpa. Y eso nunca se lo perdonaría.


	6. 6 Caoba

**6.**

Ninguno de los tres hombres podía suavizar el gesto, los tres mantenían su expresión de enfado, de incertidumbre. Aunque a Mycroft, en el fondo, parecía divertirle ver a su hermano tan molesto con su presencia.

— _Mi contacto en Estados Unidos me ha dado acceso a parte de la información requerida para este caso,_ — comenzó explicando Mycroft, mirando a John y luego a su hermano— _información referente a la CIA, el FBI y otros centros de investigación americana_

— _Gracias, Mycroft_ — dijo John, con una mueca de alivio— _¿Cuándo podremos echar un vistazo a esa información?_

— _Es confidencial_ — respondió él

Esperó unos segundos, pero finalmente admitió que estaba bromeando. Sherlock rodó sus ojos.

— _Nos reuniremos en mi despacho, en cuanto consigamos salir de aquí_ — cercioró el mayor de los Holmes

— _Aún no podemos irnos, el hospital está cerrado y tenemos que investigar y hablar con algunas de las víctimas_

— _Me lo imagino…_ — con parsimonia, se asomó a ver cómo seguía la sala de espera, pero una sonrisa torcida asomó en su rostro— _no creo que tengáis que preocuparos por ello, ya tenéis a alguien más en el equipo llevando esa tarea…_

El ceño de John se frunció, sin entender a qué se refería. Se asomó, al igual que Mycroft, tras dar varias zancadas hasta alcanzarle: Rosie estaba hablando con Lestrade, con los agentes en la sala de espera, estaba sonriente y parecía que le estaban dando alguna tarea que a la joven le entusiasmaba. Mientras Watson seguía observando, incrédulo, su hija entró en una de las salas donde se recuperaba una de las víctimas.

—¿ _Pero qué…?_ —murmuró, antes de querer lanzarse a por ella

Sherlock, con rapidez, le tomó el brazo con fuerza, reteniéndole junto a Mycroft. Sin embargo, el buen doctor no quería ceder, no quería que su hija se involucrase en esa investigación: no podía dejar de pensar en los ataques, en los heridos que habían resultado en ese mismo día y en los muertos que habían aparecido desde el principio.

— _¡Sherlock! Suéltame, ¡tengo que mandar a mi hija a casa!_

— _No vas a mandar a nadie a casa_ — respondió Holmes, con más calma que la de John— _Deja que tu hija colabore, está haciendo algo que es inofensivo y puede ser de ayuda_

— _¡Basta ya, Sherlock! Sé bien lo que pretendes… y mi hija no va a trabajar con nosotros. ¡Jamás!_

Dio el primer paso en la habitación demostrando seguridad, a pesar de que el pie con el que había entrado temblaba y amenazaba con derribarla al suelo si no era más firme. En aquella pequeña habitación, abarrotada con personas que pretendían llevar la misma tarea que Rose, la pequeña Sheryl estaba aterrada mientras se aferraba a las sábanas. Había despertado, sola, sin encontrar a su mamá y en un sitio totalmente diferente. Los médicos trataban de hablar con ella, para saber si se encontraba bien, los policías trataban de interrogarla, todos querían captar su atención y la pequeña niña de cabellos rubios, rizados y hechos un desastre, desvió la mirada hacia Rose en cuanto ésta se empezó a acercar.

— _Hola…_ — saludó Watson, tímidamente— _Eres Sheryl, ¿verdad?_

El murmullo que reinaba en la estancia se fue callando poco a poco, gracias a la atención que pequeña le prestaba a la recién llegada. En comparación con los demás, reconoció que Rosie era más joven, más cercana a ella, por lo tanto, alguien que alimentaba su curiosidad y disipaba el miedo. Sheryl asintió con miedo, abrazándose más a las sábanas. La hija del Doctor Watson intentó acercarse muy despacio hacia la cama, para estar más próxima a la niña.

— _Yo me llamo Rose. Rosie, si prefieres_ — mostró su gran sonrisa, bajo la atenta mirada de Lestrade, junto a la puerta— _Me han dicho que te has hecho daño, Sheryl, pero que has sido una niña muy valiente…_

De algún modo, aquellas palabras parecían gustarle a la niña. Seguía desconfiando de aquél cúmulo de adultos intentando saber cosas, pero Rose parecía querer simplemente animarla.

— _¿Ahora te encuentras mejor…?_ — la pequeña volvió a asentir, algo menos temerosa— _Eso es fantástico, Sheryl. Eres una súper heroína, ¿lo sabías?_

De pronto, Sheryl soltó el agarre de sus pequeñas manitas con las sábanas, escuchando con una tímida sonrisa lo que Rose tenía para decirle. Evidentemente, Watson trataba de interrogarla, pero a su nivel, de la mejor manera que podría sacarle información a una niña. Le llevaría más tiempo, pero era precisamente lo que le sobraba. Rose cogió una silla para sentarse al lado de Sheryl, mientras Lestrade pedía a todos los demás que abandonasen la habitación. En un momento, quedaban ellas dos y el inspector.

— _Que guay… ¿a que sí?_ — Rose le ofreció la palma de su mano, para que la niña chocase con la suya— _¡Wow! Qué fuerte estás. Después del golpe que llevaste, estás súper sana…_

— _Si… me hice pupa en la espalda_ — como pudo, la niña comenzó a señalar parte de su espalda— _no sé cómo, pero me hice daño en la espalda. Pero los doctores me van a cuidar_

— _De eso estoy segura_ — dijo Rose, sonriendo— _¿Sabes? Mi papá es médico. Y es el mejor del mundo…_

— _¿De verdad?_ — preguntó la pequeña, totalmente asombrada— _¿Tu papá trabaja aquí como doctor?_

— _No, no aquí… pero es un doctor muy bueno y ayuda a mucha gente. Le gusta mucho… ¿A ti te gusta ayudar a la gente, Sheryl?_

— _Si…_ — al sonreír, la niña dejó ver sus pequeños dientes, con orgullo— _En casa siempre ayudo a mi mamá y a mi papá_

— _¿Y… crees que podrías ayudarme?_

— _¿A ti?_

Por un instante, Rosie temió que la niña se asustase. Pero en el fondo, Sheryl simplemente no veía en qué podría ayudar a su nueva amiga.

— _Verás, Sheryl… ahora mismo, eres una persona super importante para todos_ — con su voz infantil, sonrió y echó un vistazo al inspector Lestrade, que miraba a Watson sorprendido— _Con el susto que nos hemos llevado hoy, los policías quieren saber quien ha hecho todo esto. Y tú, querida Sheryl, puedes ayudarnos a saberlo_

— _Pero… ¿cómo?_

— _Es muy fácil_ — con toda seguridad, Rose tomó las manos de la pequeña y sonrió de nuevo, captando su atención— _Cierra los ojos conmigo y te haré unas preguntas, ¿de acuerdo? Es así de fácil_

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Rosie, Sheryl cerró sus ojitos, comenzando a respirar hondo en cuanto Watson se lo pidió. Continuaron así un rato hasta que la niña estuvo tranquila completamente.

— _Bien, Sheryl. Estabas en el mercado con tu mamá, ¿cierto?_

— _Si…_ — respondió, con cierto temor

— _Muy bien. Quiero que te concentres, cielo. Es importante que recuerdes lo que pasó. No te preocupes si te cuesta un poquito, lo que puedas decirnos estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _¡Si!_

La criatura, convaleciente y tomando las manos de Rose, parecía entusiasmada con su nueva tarea, encantada de poder ayudarla. Desde la puerta, Greg Lestrade observaba con fascinación el trabajo de la joven Watson, aunque en el fondo no le sorprendía tanto su facilidad para interactuar con la gente: desde que era una pequeña muñeca bailarina, desde que había comenzado a parlotear y dar pasitos torpes, Rose Watson atraía la atención de todo el mundo, tenía un encanto natural y una inteligencia que sobrepasaba a la media. Más de una vez, incluso Greg se había planteado en la suerte que había tenido John con su hija, por tener una pequeña mujercita tan adorable. En pocos minutos, el doctor estaba acercándose a la habitación, arrastrando a Sherlock que intentaba detenerle; al escuchar el forcejeo de ambos por el pasillo, Lestrade dejó a las niñas solas y se apresuró en detener a John Watson.

— _Hey, ¡hey! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Watson?_

— _No tenéis derecho a involucrar a mi hija en esta investigación_

— _John, tu hija está colaborando. Ella sola…_

— _¡Soy su padre! Yo decido si puede colaborar o no_

— _No seas cabezón, John_ — insistió Greg, tratando de calmarle— _Ven. Y verás que tu hija tiene madera…_

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué está haciendo Rose?_ — preguntó John, alterado

— _Está interrogando a la niña. Y mejor que cualquiera de nosotros_

Esta afirmación sorprendió incluso a los hermanos Holmes, que se acercaron muy lentamente a echar un ojo por el cristal de la puerta. De algún modo, Sherlock ya conocía a Rose en su modo de trabajar, sabía que esa niña tenía una sensibilidad especial para contactar con la gente y ver cosas más allá de lo que sus ojos percibían. Precisamente por ello, era el motivo por el que Sherlock siempre había intentado instruir a la pequeña Rosie en el arte de la deducción: nadie mejor que ella para descifrar grandes misterios y enigmas, tan buena como el propio Sherlock Holmes. Con curiosidad, finalmente John también se acercó en silencio a ver qué hacía su hija: observó que sostenía las manos de Sheryl, con delicadeza. La pequeña rubia de rizos deshechos estaba tranquila, estaba interactuando con su hija (a pesar de que no escuchaba qué decían) y estaba colaborando, de alguna forma. Sorprendió gratamente al Doctor, aún con sus remordimientos pululando en su mente, queriendo evitar que su hija se involucrase… pero estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, a simple vista.

El inspector Lestrade volvió a entrar en la habitación, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, para no interrumpir las preguntas de Rose y la concentración de la niña. La información que fluía en sus palabras parecía relevante pero a esas alturas, tan solo Rose Watson podría dar un aporte completo de lo que Sheryl había testificado. Al mismo tiempo, Amick Avenue, la madre de la niña, estaba siendo atendida con su equipo médico, exigiendo ver a su pequeña; al alcanzar la habitación de Sheryl, cargando con el gotero y arrastrando sus pies, su alma ascendió a los cielos cuando comprobó que su hija se encontraba bien. Ni siquiera el pobre Lestrade pudo detenerla en su intento de alcanzar a la niña.

— _¡Sheryl!_

— _¡Mami!_

Se rompió la atención de la pequeña en cuanto escuchó a su madre y respondió al momento: soltó las manos de Rose y se puso de pie en su cama, mientras Amick avanzaba con el gotero como mejor podía. Ambas, madre e hija, se fundieron en un abrazo. Por un instante, Rose sintió que aquello era algo que nunca podía haber hecho y desvió la vista hacia la puerta, donde se topó con la presencia de John. Creyó que seguiría molesto, pero en sus ojos vio todo el orgullo de su padre, vio compasión y sobretodo, confianza en ella. Rosie sonrió, tanto por su padre como por Sheryl Avenue.

— _Bueno… lo has hecho muy bien, Sheryl_ — brevemente, obtuvo la atención de la niña, que la miró aún abrazada a su madre— _Has sido muy valiente y nos has ayudado mucho. Ahora puedes estar con tu mamá y recuperaros juntas. ¿Lo harás por mí?_

La pequeña de rizos rubios asintió con verdadera felicidad, tras lo cual, Rose le ofreció su mano y ambas chocaron con efusividad. Amick Avenue balbuceaba un constante " _gracias_ " por haber encontrado a su hija y con calma, Rose y los demás agentes se retiraron del dormitorio. En la sala de espera, ya no quedaba mucha más gente: muchos de los afectados habían sido dados de alta y los que estaban más graves, permanecían atendidos en las habitaciones y con el cuidado de sus familiares. Al verse solos, John carraspeó con muy poca sutileza, tratando de hacer entender a los Holmes y a Greg que necesitaba hablar con su hija. Aunque solo Greg y Mycroft lo entendieron, arrastraron a Sherlock para ir al control de enfermería e investigar cuándo podrían salir de allí. Rosie estaba un poco cohibida, sin saber bien qué decir, hasta que su padre la abrazó con fuerza.

— _Ay Rosie…_ — suspiró, con cansancio

— _¿Sigues enfadado…?_

— _No, cariño. ¿Cómo iba a enfadarme contigo?_

— _Antes estabas enfadado, papá_

— _Lo sé, es solo… que no me gusta que estés involucrada. Yo sé lo peligroso que puede ser este trabajo. Y no quiero esto para ti. Eres una niña…_

— _No soy una niña_ — replicó con parsimonia

— _Lo sé, Rose, pero concédeme esto: siempre serás mi niña, incluso si algún día te casas y tienes muchos hijos y nietos… serás mi niña y te cuidaré como tal_

— _Papá… lo entiendo. Pero no puedes protegerme siempre_

— _Siempre que esté en mi mano, lo haré_

— _No esperaba menos…_

La joven alzó su rostro, mirando a su padre.

— _Lo has hecho muy bien con Sheryl, cielo. Y estoy orgulloso de ti, pequeña_

— _Lo he notado. Lo he visto en tus ojos_

— _¿De verdad?_

— _Completamente. Y siento… haberte enfadado_

— _Siento haberme enfadado, pequeña. Sé que solo estabas preocupada por nosotros. Pero a partir de ahora…_

— _¿A partir de ahora qué?_

—… _Si vas a colarte en un hospital o en una investigación, que sea a mi lado, ¿de acuerdo?_

Los ojos de Rose se iluminaron como cien centellas, asombrada por la concesión de su padre. Le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, entusiasmada por poder colaborar con él, con Sherlock.

— _Te prometo que no te arrepentirás_

— _No lo tengo muy claro aún… pero confío en ti_

"Informe oficial:

The Princess Grace Hospital. Hora estimada: entre la pm-

Tras una pequeña entrevista cognitiva con cada uno de los testigos relevantes del caso, se concluye que la información aportada por Sheryl Avenue, Amick Avenue, Marcia Parks, Christopher Haynes y Betty Capdecor coincide en relación al posible autor del ataque: una mujer, de cabello rubio, 5' 7" (1'70m), ataviada con una gabardina negra larga, ojos azules/grises. No hay más detalles disponibles de la descripción (posible efecto de las contusiones y el shock post-traumático de la explosión). Se retomarán ñas entrevistas cognitivas con un período de descanso para los testigos, en busca de más información disponible.

Fdo: 1º asistente del inspector Holmes,

Rosemund Watson"


End file.
